


You Are

by Morningdew12



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morningdew12/pseuds/Morningdew12
Summary: A simple inquiry of why Yuri has no lilies.
Relationships: Serena/Yuri (Yu-Gi-Oh)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	You Are

**Author's Note:**

> my motivation to write for my otp finally came back, soo... here is a small drabble!

"Yuri," Serena called. She was currently lounging on his king sized bed, idly watching him trim the various plants in his room.

"Yes?" She knew he was listening even as he stayed focused on his task, so she continued.

"You have nearly every species of flower possible, but I've never seen any lilies."

An exceptionally harsh snip sounded through the room.

"Why is that?"

Yuri set his scissors down and turned to face her. "Why, they're such dreadful flowers, of course. I couldn't possibly have them."

Serena's eyebrows furrowed. She has seen some truly jarring, horrid plants in his collection, some of which were mutant. Why were lilies different? "But they're pretty," she said.

"Serena, do you like lilies?"

"Yeah," she answered calmly. "They're big, and the petals are nice and white."

"They are, aren't they." Yuri walked over to the bed and laid beside her. He placed a leaf he took from one of the plants and placed it atop her nose, an action that would have made her smile had she not repressed it fast enough. When she glanced up, she saw a small grin, but she knew him enough to know it might as well have been a frown.

"But you know, every owner begins to hate them after a while. They seem so appealing at first, but they're tossed out instantly once they begin to rot. No one wants dead lilies, after all."

Serena hummed. "Are they hard to take care of?"

He glanced away. "Not really."

"Then I don't see the problem. Your plants live forever." And it was true; they would live for months on end, as healthy as the days they bloomed.

"Serena," he sighed. "Would you like it if I obtained some?"

She shook her head, pulling him down so he was lying face to face beside her. The leaf had slid off her nose, now resting somewhere in her hair.

"No," she uttered softly. Her fingers brushed against his bangs, twirling the silky fringe delicately. His unreadable eyes watched her intently, like a cat. "I already have one."

Her fingers traced his cheek as she pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. She leaned back, pleased with the pinkness blooming on his face. "I love you."

Yuri tsked. "Such an underhanded tactic," he sighed. "But I love you too."

Serena pulled away to lie on her back, her eyes absently watching the dim chandelier above her. The room really was extravagant. "I don't have bad taste, you know," she began. She felt Yuri's heavy gaze on her, and she turned her head to meet it. "Sure, the pollen can get aggravating and they aren't the best to deal with when they're dying. But I wouldn't like lilies so much if they were as bad as you say." 

She flashed him a bright smile, and Yuri huffed, turning on his side away from her.

"They'll never be as brilliant as moonflowers," he muttered. Serena rolled onto her side as well, resting her chin in the space between his neck and shoulder. "Although their petals are both a lovely shade of white, moonflowers just don't rot the way lilies do."

Serena raveled her arms around his waist, bringing them snug together. "You have more moonflowers than anything else. I think adding lilies would make your collection the most beautiful it could be." 

"Do you really think so," Yuri said, more of a considerate tone lacing his voice than questioning. Serena nodded, nuzzling her lips against his neck. They formed into a smile against the smooth skin when Yuri leaned his head to give her more space.

"I do."

He hummed. "Well, if the moonflowers wish for a companion," he said, hands moving to intertwine with Serena's right one, "Then I suppose I shall." Yuri brought her hand to his face, pressing a light kiss to her fingers.

"I would do anything for them, after all."

**Author's Note:**

> yep, i realize yuri's name doesn't actually mean lily since it's written in katakana, but i might as well make something of it! :D
> 
> im @eliwoods_kuribs on twitter btw... i know it's pretty empty ><


End file.
